NESSIE READS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD
by larrytheturtle
Summary: You HAVE to read this. It is hilarious. Cute one-shot where nessie reads little red riding hood with edward and feels the need to protect Esme from her best wolfy friend Jacob. SUMMARYS RUBBISH BUT IT IS GREAT I PROMISE. IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE CAUSE I WAS LAUGHING ALL THE WAY TTHROUGH. READ AND REWIEW. COOL AS A KIWI...DOES ANYBODY ELSE LIKE UNICORNS?


**SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS FOR NESSIE TO READ LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD SO I MADE A CUTE ONE-SHOT OF HER AND EDWARD READING IT.**

 **PLESE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE COOL AS A KIWI AND I AM A KIWI AND I THINK I AM CRAZY.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I OWN TWILIGHT.**

 ***Edward comes and fixes it***

 **I** **STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

 **Me: *Groans* AWW EDWARD!**

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes my sweet baby girl?"

"Can you read me a story please?" I always had to have a story before I fell asleep but I liked it more when daddy read it to me.

"Of course! Now what do you want the story to be about?

"Wolves!"

"Um okay but we haven't got any books about them in the house." Of course they didn't, vampires hate wolves so why would they have storybooks about them?

"Awww!"

"However, I do know a story about them that I read a long, long time ago."

"YAY! Please tell me it!" I said excited to hear a story about wolves like Jakey.

"Okay. This story is called…Little red riding hood!"

"ooh!" I snuggled into the blanket whilst daddy stroked my hair and began his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the middle of the forest.

She looked a like you, Renesmee, but she had long brown hair like your mummy and big brown eyes like yours **(does anyone know what colour little red riding hoods eyes are?).** She wore a red riding hood that her grandma made her hence why her name was little red riding hood."

"One day, her grandma got very sick –" I gasped.

"Daddy, is little red riding hood's grandma going to d-die?"

"No sweetie, she's just got a cold like a normal human. She will get better soon."

"Oh okay…can we carry on please? Grandma got very sick and then…?"

"her grandma got very sick so her little red riding hoods mother decided to get her a little present: she packed some food and a nice drink for her and said to little red riding hood 'could you give these to your grandma dear? She's very sick and it would be nice to give her these as well as pay her a visit'." I giggled. Daddy was very funny; he made the voice of little red riding hood's mommy.

"'Be safe and don't talk to any strangers on the way there!' called out her mother as little red riding hood set out on her journey to her grandma's house.

"She kept on walking when an idea hit her: she could pick some flowers for her grandma and give them with the food. She carried on walking, searching for a flower patch, when suddenly she bumped into a wolf!"

"YAY! ITS JAKEY!" I shouted, excited that my best friend was in the story.

"Shush Renesmee! Otherwise, I can't carry on."

"Okay. I'm little red riding hood, mommy can be little red riding hoods mother, Jake can be the wolf and grandma Esme can be little red riding hood's grandma."

He laughed as he thought of something and then said, "Okay darling, now let's carry on!"

"Jacob said to Renesmee 'hello, little girl, where are you going?'. Renesmee said ' I'm going to grandma Esme's house to give these gifts and I'm going to pick her some flowers!'. Then Jacob showed her a field of flowers and whilst Renesmee were picking some, he thought of a cunning plan and raced to Esme's house."

"He got there before Renesmee and gobbled Grandma Esme up and then put her cloths on so he looked like her!"

Why would Jake do something like that? Is my Jacob going to gobble grandma Esme up? I vow to protect her from Jacob from now on.

Daddy laughed and my thoughts and carried on reading.

"Renesmee arrived with a bunch of flowers and the food but didn't recognise that Jacob was there. 'Grandma, what big eyes you have!' she exclaimed and Jacob replied in a girls voice, 'All the better to see you with!'".

"'Grandma, what big ears you have!' she said and he said, 'All the better to see you with.'."

"'Grandma, what big nose you have!'"

"'All the better to smell you!' he replied menacingly."

"'Grandma-ma what big teeth you ha-have!'"

"'All the better to gobble you up!'"

"ARGH! JAKEY GONNA EAT ME!" I yelled jumping out the bed and running around screaming.

Daddy caught me and lead to me to the bed, promising that it will have a happy ending.

"Nearby, there was a wood-chopper, who had heard Grandma Esme screaming and come to rescue everyone."

"That's you daddy!"

"The door to Grandma Esme's house burst open and in came me to rescue Renesmee and Grandma Esme.

"Using his axe, he sliced the wolf and freed grandma Esme and they all lived happily ever after."

They all lived happily ever after except the wolf Jacob!

 **THE NEXT DAY!**

Knock knock knock!

"Renesmee! Jacobs here!" called grandma Esme.

Oh no! she's not protected!

I rushed down the stairs and stood in front of grandma Esme protectively yelling, "You can't eat me or Grandma Esme!"

"Huh?" they both chorused, confused.

"Don't worry, grandma Esme, daddy will save us if he trys!"

Daddy rushed down the stairs and quickly said to Jakey and grandma Esme, "Sorry guys, she read little red riding hood and gave the characters our names so she thinks Jacobs going to eat her and Esme." They both exploded into laughter whilst I pouted.

"Come on Nessie, lets go pick some flowers," said Jakey like the wolf.

"No, your gonna sneak away and eat Grandma Esme!"

 **HAHAHAH! I PERSONALY FIND THIS HILARIOUS.**

 **I WAS GOING TO DO NESSIE READS THE THREE LITTLE PIGS BUT I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE FUNNIER CAUSE IT INCLUDED ESME.**

 **HAHAHAH.**

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! HAPPY AS A UNICORN. I LOVE UNICORNS. UNICORNS ARE COOL.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **RAHIMA XXX**


End file.
